Dewi Kelinci
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruto, seorang pahlawan perang dunia ninja keempat, dia yang sedang bersantai dirumahnya malah di datangi oleh seorang yang tak terduga, sosok yang menjadi musuh besarnya di perang dunia ninja. Warning: Smut, Lemon, pwp, Ooc, setting after World war Shinobi, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Pintu rumah Naruto diketok, dia dengan santai berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu tersebut, wajahnya langsung menunjukkan sebuah keterkejutan yang amat sangat...terkejut.

"Ka-kau!"

Sosok wanita berambut putih panjang, kedua matanya berwarna lavender serta bibir manis yang seolah diberi lipstick merah. Naruto berdiri mematung melihat sosok yang sedang tersenyum pada dirinya itu. "Naruto Uzumaki, pewaris Chakra Ashura."

'_Ke-kenapa ada Kaguya disini!?'_

_**[Aku tak tahu Naruto, tapi aku tak merasakan hawa jahat darinya.]**_

'_Yang benar saja?!'_

_**[Demi celana dalam Hagoromo! Aku bersumpah!]**_

Naruto tak bisa menjawab apapun, dia diam sembari terus menatap Kaguya. Kedua matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya bersama Kaguya. "Masuklah!"

Kaguya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil mengiyakan perkataan Naruto barusan. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto, keduanya duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa hidup kembali? Dan kenapa kau berada disini? Kau tidak mau kan jika para warga takut akan kedatanganmu, serta dunia Shinobi yang akan berperang kembali jika kau ada disini?"

Kaguya sedikit merengut mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto barusan, dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Rengutannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis nan menggoda, ia pun duduk di atas paha Naruto. Kedua tangannya berada di leher Naruto, bibirnya mulai mendekat ke bibir Naruto.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan napas yang dihembuskan Kaguya, penisnya menggembung saat dia digoda oleh Dewi Kelinci itu. "Kaguya? Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Aku menginginkan anak darimu."

"..."

**[...]**

"..."

Naruto memasang wajah bodohnya, sementara Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuhnya tengah menepuk jidatnya melihat Hostnya itu memasang wajah bodoh. Kaguya sendiri tengah tertawa kecil. "Aku serius Naruto Uzumaki."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita membuat anak?"

Kaguya kembali tertawa kecil, sementara Kurama menjedotkan jidatnya di atas lantai yang penuh akan air. "Akan ku ajari, Naruto U—"

"Naruto saja Kaguya."

Kaguya tersenyum, dia kemudian mengelus pipi Naruto. Bibirnya mulai mendekat, deru napasnya menerpa wajah Naruto. Wanita itu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto untuk bersilat dengan lidah pemuda pirang itu.

Keduanya berciuman agak lama, tapi Naruto masih saja pasif, ia tak bergerak sama sekali saat Kaguya mencium dirinya, tapi lidahnya ikut bergerak saat Kaguya memasukkan lidahnya. Tangan putih Kaguya pun, merangsek masuk ke dalam celana Naruto, ia mengeluarkan sebuah penis Naruto yang lumayan besar.

Kaguya sedikit terkejut dengan ukurannya, ia malah terus mencium Naruto sembari mengocok penis pemuda itu. Naruto masih belum mau bergeming sama sekali, tapi tubuhnya menampakkan sebuah gerakan kecil, tubuhnya menegang saat Kaguya menyentuh penis ereksi miliknya.

Kaguya menarik bibirnya, dia mengubah posisinya duduk di atas paha Naruto, rok yang dipakainya pun disingkap, menampilkan celana dalam putih yang sudah sedikit basah. Wanita itu melepas celana dalamnya, hingga ia telanjang dibagian bawah saja. Dia kembali tertawa melihat wajah bodoh Naruto. Penis tegang Naruto sudah ia pegang menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau tak tertarik berhubungan badan seperti ini?"

"..."

"Seks."

Wajah Naruto mendadak merah semua, kepalanya mengeluarkan sebuah asap yang sangat banyak, melihat reaksi Naruto membuat Kaguya mau tak mau tertawa. Dia pun mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, dan menancapkan penis Naruto pada vagina miliknya. Sedikit, demi sedikit Kaguya mendorong pinggulnya kebawah, membuat penis Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto meringis saat penisnya merengsek masuk ke dalam tubuh Kaguya, ia merasakan bagaimana sempitnya vagina Kaguya saat dimasuki oleh penisnya. "Ka-kaguya! Sempit!"

Kaguya tersenyum manis, wajahnya masih meringis merasakan penis Naruto yang ia masukkan ke dalam vaginanya. "Ahh~" Kaguya mendesah saat dirinya merasakan gesekan dinding rahimnya dengan penis Naruto, gerakan Kaguya terhenti sejenak, dia membuka semua manik baju miliknya. Wanita itu melepas bajunya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Naruto dengan susah payah meneguk salivanya, dia menatap tajam dua buah benda yang membuat para lelaki termasuk dirinya merasa panas, dua buah benda dengan ujung berwarna merah jambu. Naruto ingin sekali meremasnya, lalu menghisapnya dan...

"Naruto, kau mimisan."

"Eh?!" Naruto langsung mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah. Dirinya tertangkap basah saat darah keluar dari hidungnya. "Su-sudah hi-hmmhp!" Kaguya memotong perkataan Naruto dengan buah dadanya, dia menggencet kepala pirang Naruto menggunakan dadanya, menggesek wajah Naruto di belahan dadanya.

Naruto mau tak mau harus memegang benda kenyal itu, meremasnya lembut sembari menggesekkan wajahnya di sana. Ia menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Kaguya, membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Kaguya menyeringai mesum melihat pemuda itu, ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. "Kau boleh bermain dengan mereka!" Tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat, ia pun mencubit puting susu Kaguya, memainkan benda-benda itu dengan sesuka hatinya. "Ahh~ ahh~ Naruto~"

Pemuda itu tak lupa untuk menghisapnya, ia berharap keluar air susu dari dalam sana. Kaguya tertawa geli melihatnya, dia memeluk kepala pirang Naruto, dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Kaguya menegang bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto. "Aku~ keluar~"

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia malah memeluk tubuh Kaguya dengan erat, dan tak mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Kaguya. Keduanya menegang sesaat, mengeluarkan klimaksnya masing-masing.

Naruto menghela napas lega saat dia selesai mengeluarkan klimaksnya, dia terlihat puas akan hal itu, di atas tubuhnya ada Kaguya yang juga puas dengan klimaksnya, dia juga merasakan kehangatan di dalam vagina miliknya setelah Naruto menyemburkan sperma miliknya.

"Kau lelaki yang hebat."

"Lelaki hebat?"

Kaguya tersenyum tepat di telinga Naruto, posisi mereka masih seperti awal. "Ya, kau lelaki hebat. Mungkin kau bisa memuaskanku, lalu aku hamil dan punya anak dari seorang Uzumaki sepertimu."

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan jadi Suami-istri."

"Hah?!"

Naruto sekali lagi memasang wajah bodohnya, di dalam tubuhnya Kurama mendengkur membiarkan kedua orang itu bersetubuh. "Nanti akan kujelaskan, tapi saat ini kita puaskan dulu penis milikmu."

Naruto pun tersenyum, bukan senyuman biasa, tetapi sebuah senyum mesum yang sesungguhnya. "Kita akan melakukan persetubuhan ini sampai besok."

Disekitar Kaguya ada beberapa sosok Naruto lainnya. "Bayangan? Untuk apa?"

"Memuaskanmu! Mari berpesta!"

Kaguya menatap semua Naruto dengan wajah pucatnya, ternyata Naruto tengah menjahili dirinya. "Oh tidak!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, wajahnya gelisah, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia saat ini tengah dilanda dilema akan seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Sosok nenek tua berusia ratusan tahun dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sangat muda, dan kedua tanduknya yang hilang entah diculik oleh siapa.

"Naruto, kau mau minum apa?"

"Teh hangat saja." Batin Naruto berteriak kencang saat dia mendengar suara lembut itu, serta dia harus menjawab sekenanya.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, Dewi Kelinci, sosok yang sangat ditakuti di dunia Shinobi, dan sekarang ia ada di rumahnya menjadi sosok Ibu Rumah Tangga, sekaligus Istrinya?!

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jangan berteriak, tetangga nanti mengomeli kita."

"Ma-maafkan."

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, Naruto diperkosa oleh Kaguya. Tapi dia malah menikmatinya. Demi celana dalam Hagoromo, Naruto menikmati tubuh seksi Kaguya, dua payudara indahnya, serta bibir plum nan menggoda milik wanita itu.

Air liurnya menetes.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengusap liurnya yang menetes. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran mesumnya terhadap Kaguya.

"Akh!" Lelaki itu sadar, benar-benar sadar sekarang. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ahhh..."

Kaguya tengah mengulum penisnya, wanita itu memainkan buah zakarnya, serta mengocok batangnya dengan lembut.

Naruto memenjamkan matanya menikmati permainan yang diberikan Kaguya saat ini. "Sialan ahh.." dia memegang kepala putih Kaguya yang saat ini masih mengulum penisnya, Naruto merasakan bagaimana hangatnya mulut Kaguya saat penisnya berada di dalam sana. "Ka-kaguya!"

Naruto mendorong kepala Kaguya, memaksanya untuk menelan semua Sperma miliknya. Naruto memasang wajah puas setelah klimaksnya yang pertama. Tubuhnya langsung bersandar di sofa miliknya.

"Hmmhh..." Naruto mendengar gumaman Kaguya yang menarik kepalanya dari aktifitasnya mengulum penis Naruto, wanita itu langsung meneguk semua sperma Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia melihat senyuman menggoda yang diberikan wanita itu padanya.

Lalu pandangannya turun kebawah, tepat di payudara Kaguya yang terlihat kebesaran saat wanita itu memakai jaket orange miliknya.

"Mau?" Kaguya menekan payudaranya, membuat Naruto terkejut melihatnya. Wanita itu kemudian menarik resletingnya kebawah, dua buah melon besar milik Kaguya keluar dari jaket orange Naruto. "Masih bagus loh. Tidak kendor."

Kedua tangan Naruto bergetar, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya serta mengarahkannya ke payudara Kaguya. Ia agak ragu saat ingin memegang dua benda menggiurkan tersebut. Setan di dalam hatinya berteriak untuk memegangnya, sementara malaikat dihatinya juga berteriak untuk

Memegangnya.

"Damn! Persetan!" Naruto menarik tubuh Kaguya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam sela-sela payudara Kaguya, ia juga memegang kedua benda besar itu, meremasnya serta menekannya ke dalam.

Tubub Kaguya sangat wangi.

Dan ia mabuk akan aroma tubuh Kaguya.

"Ahhhnn..."

Telinga Naruto menangkap suara desahan dari wanita itu, nyalinya semakin berani untuk menjilati kulit putih Kaguya.

"Buat aku melayang, Naruto-kun."

Seolah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Kaguya, Naruto langsung melahap salah satu payudara Kaguya, menghisapnya seolah dia mengluarkan air susu, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah meremas lembut payudara besar itu.

Naruto sangat senang dengan dua benda itu, begitu kenyal dan lembut jika dipegang olehnya.

"Naruto... Ahhh..."

Penis Naruto mulai berdiri lagi, menyentuh area selangkangan Kaguya yang tak memakai apapun, dahi Naruto berkerut, tangannya yang menganggur langsung mengarahkan penisnya pada liang senggama Kaguya.

Ia mendorong pinggulnya ke atas, memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Kaguya. Wanita itu sedikit tersentak akan sebuah benda yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dia pun menurunkan pinggulnya hingga semua penis Naruto masuk ke dalam sana. Naruto merasakan denyut di dalam dinding rahim Kaguya yang sudah basah itu, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun saat itu juga.

Desahan Kaguya semakin kencang, dia memeluk kepala pirang Naruto saat dirinya merasakan gesekan di dalam tubuhnya, sensasi geli dirasakan Kaguya sesaat setelah kedua dindingnya bergesekan dengan penis Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus menghisap puting susu Kaguya, tak lupa ia meremas benda kenyal tersebut. "Kaguya!"

"Aku juga akan keluar!"

Kaguya mengigit bibir bawahnya sementara Narutp menusukkan penisnya dalam-dalam, cairan spermanya keluar dan memenuhi rahim Kaguya, dia juga merasakan cairan cinta milik Kaguya membasahi penisnya.

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Jadi Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia sedikit pusing akan Kaguya yang hidup kembali serta bergelayut manja di lengan muridnya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa Kaguya hidup kembali, tapi jika dia menempel terus padamu, dan tak berbuat macam-macam, aku akan mempercayakannya padamu. Semua tanggung jawabnya ada padamu..."

"Yosh!"

"...dan kau harus menikahinya."

"Aku bersedia sih menjadi Istri Naruto. Lagipula, nanti dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah."

"..."

"Lucky Bastard."

"Woi!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
